Let's Not Pretend
by BNGrayson
Summary: Blaine breaks up with Kurt and Kurt texts Mercedes to meet him for coffee at the Lima Bean. It's a big surprise when Sebastian shows up instead.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Blaine breaks up with Kurt and Kurt texts Mercedes to meet him for coffee. It's a big surprise when Sebastian shows up instead.**

"I'm seeing someone else." Blaine tells Kurt. Kurt had been lying in Blaine's arms on his bed since they had gotten home from school half an hour ago. Kurt shifts quickly, confused, and replies, "What?"

"I met them when I went to Scandals two weeks ago. I didn't mean to sleep with them the first time but-"

"The first time? You slept with them more than once? Oh my god." Kurt quickly stands from his bed and paces in front of it where Blaine still lays watching him.

"I don't think we would have worked out anyway. You're going to New York soon. I can't stay here for another year without you and not do anything about it." Blaine stands and puts his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Don't touch me." Kurt steps away from his arms. "Get out of my house," he whispered. Kurt looked down at the floor, afraid that if he looked up into Blaine's eyes, he would cry.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine slid on his jacket, pulled on his shoes and left the room without another word.

Kurt reached blindly for his phone as he heard the front door close downstairs and with eyes blurred by his tears, texted Mercedes.

Meet me at the Lima Bean in 10? -K

Kurt put on a waistcoat over his shirt and left his room, heading to staircase. When he reached the last step, he slid on his boots and left the house. He was pulling up to the Lima Bean in his Navigator not ten minutes later.

He walked in and ordered his usual non-fat mocha and sits down at an empty table, after searching the crowd and seeing Mercedes had not yet arrived.

"Is this seat taken?" He hears above him and he answers with a quick "Yes," not bothering to look up at the man asking.

"Too bad." The man sits down opposite Kurt and Kurt looks up to see Sebastian Smythe staring at him, and sipping his own coffee. Kurt rolls his eyes.

"I said that seat was taken."

"And it is, by _me_." Sebastian smiled. When Kurt said nothing Sebastian continued. "So, how's your day been going so far?"

"Fantastically," Kurt sighed, "yours?"

"Well, it was going brilliantly until I got a text from you telling me to meet me here." Sebastian looked at Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't text you." Kurt said.

"I think you'll find that you did." Sebastian put his hands in both his pockets and drew out his phone, and after fiddling with it for a few moments showed it to Kurt. And on the screen was the message that Kurt had sent to Mercedes.

_Well, shit. _Kurt thought.

"So what is it you need to tell me, Hummel? Are we here so you can confess your undying love for me? Or is to ask me how to dress like a boy?" Sebastian smirked and Kurt narrowed his eyes at him.

"That text wasn't meant for you."

"Well it was me who received it, anyway. So whatever your problem is, it's my problem too now. And hurry up because my mother wants me home for dinner in half an hour and I live forty-five minutes away." Sebastian told him, whilst glancing at his watch to confirm the time. "Is it Blaine? Has he finally come to his senses and gotten rid of you?" Sebastian said smirking, and looked up from his watch to see Kurt's reaction. His eyes widened as a tear fell onto Kurt's cheek, followed by another. "Shit," Sebastian breathed.

Kurt put his face in his hands, humiliated that he had started crying in front of Sebastian of all people, _how embarrassing. _

He was about to look up and wipe his tears on his sleeve when he felt two arms go around him. He stiffened in his chair and looked up slowly to have his gaze directed into Sebastian's eyes. They were green with flecks of gold. Before he could do anything, Sebastian put his hands on either side of Kurt's jaw, and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. Kurt could only sit there in shock - he was being hugged by Sebastian Smythe.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look Kurt, I didn't mean it; it was a joke I swear." Sebastian searched Kurt's face to see if he had been let off the hook, but couldn't fathom Kurt's thoughts through his expressions. He withdrew his arms from around Kurt and stood up to return to his seat. Before he got the chance to move anywhere, he felt arms around his neck as a body pressed into his.

He felt Kurt's face press into his neck, his nose against his shirt collar. Sebastian laughed breathily and wound his arms around Kurt's waist. They stood silently, listening to the sound of each other's breathing; Sebastian's slow and soft, and Kurt's short and gasping, but slowing with each new breath.

Kurt let go by dragging his arms away and over Sebastian's strong shoulders. He smiled; a small, heartbreaking smile and Sebastian shifted backwards and looked at the floor.

"Look at the time, I have to go!" Sebastian grabbed his coat, and carried on speaking, "I've been here far too long. I'm sorry for taking up your time Kurt; you'll have to text me again. Yes? Yes." Without waiting for a reply, Sebastian wasted no time in exiting through the door, still in the midst of pulling on his coat and muttering to himself.

Kurt stood, staring after him. He reached up to his face to get rid of any lingering tears. He dragged his hands down his face again, his mind a confused jumble of events from the day. He pulled his phone from his pocket, ignoring the notifications of messages and checked the time. He should be getting home too.

He walked to his car slowly, his body lethargic. He took the long route home, not wanting to go back yet. When he pulled into his driveway, he turned the key in the ignition and sat in the darkness, listening to the engine cool down. Blaine's words were repeating in his head, when he said he 'hadn't meant to sleep with them the first time.' Kurt wondered why he wasn't good enough to be Blaine's one and only. How many times had he been cheated on? Kurt wanted to know, but at the same time thought that if he found out, he might be sick.

When he entered the house it was close to nine o' clock and he could hear Finn and Puck in the living room. He sighed loudly and kicked off his boots before falling in between them on the sofa with an even louder sigh. Puck and Finn, both used to his theatricalities, smiled to each other over his head and turned expecting eyes on him. Kurt stared at the paused film they had been watching for a moment and spoke, "Blaine and I broke up."

Both boys made soothing sounds and Puck rubbed his back slightly before saying "Kurt, maybe you should just get an early night." Puck took Kurt's hand and hauled him off the sofa and Kurt made his slow ascent of the staircase.

In his room, he removed his clothes and reached for his pyjamas, realising the top he had been using was in fact Blaine's. He threw it on the floor with the rest of the days clothes and got one of his old ones from his wardrobe before laying down under his duvet. He heard the door open and turned to see Finn's head peeping round the door with a small grin on his face. Finn walked in and placed a cup of tea on Kurt's bedside table and Kurt smiled up at him sleepily.

Finn fidgeted until Kurt gestured for him to sit on the bed and Finn sat next to him, leaning against the headboard.

"You know, I'm kind of glad you're not with Blaine anymore." Kurt looked at him in surprise and seeing his expression, Finn continued, "I don't think you were good for each other. He didn't give you enough chance to shine, Kurt. You're one of those people that need to be seen. I know I'm not with Rachel at the moment, but she's one of those people too." Finn looked at Kurt who was then taking a sip from his tea. "I think maybe Blaine dulled your shine somehow. Maybe it was kinda like a shine-shield made of gel that reflected to increase his own brightness. You'll find someone who helps you shine, Kurt. You're too special not to." And with that, Finn stood and left the room, Kurt finishing his tea and thinking about his brothers words.

Kurt woke the next morning feeling not at all rested and it was too early to even think about school. He couldn't think of a worst day to break up with someone than a Monday. He had all week left of school to see them every day in the choir room, in the corridors. He groaned as he thought of the constant pestering at school he was going to receive as soon as he pulled into the car park. With that in mind, he got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. His dad, Burt, was there. When Kurt entered the kitchen he was picking up the newspaper and he eyed the front page before turning it over.

"Out with Blaine last night?" He asked Kurt. Kurt paused and just as quickly resumed getting a bowl out o the cupboard for his cereal.

"Something like that, yeah." He shrugged his shoulders as well as he could without spilling the coco pops he was pouring into his bowl.

"Fun, was it?" Burt asked before turning the next page.

"Dad, you don't even read the newspaper, you can stop acting like this and talk to me properly." Kurt commented as he poured his milk.

"Okay, good." Burt put the paper down onto the counter and said, "Kurt, can you sit down when you eat your breakfast please." Kurt, who had been eating his cereal leaning against the counter, rolled his eyes and sat opposite his father.

"Kurt, I know you and Blaine love each other and I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time together lately. I just wanted to check if you are being um, safe-" He stopped when Kurt started choking on his cereal.

"Well, it should make you happy that you don't have to worry about that anymore Dad; we broke up." Kurt looked up to see his Dad's reaction – Burt was smiling.

"Good. Well. I mean, you're quite young Kurt, maybe too young for a boyfriend-"

"I'm eighteen in two months."

"My point exactly Kurt, you're still so young. Perhaps you should focus on school." Kurt laughed and patted his Dad on the shoulder as he walked past him, putting his bowl in the sink. "Thanks Dad, I needed that." Kurt was still laughing as he put on his shoes and shut the door behind him on his way to get coffee.

Kurt drove quickly to the Lima Bean and was waiting in the queue to order his coffee when a voice said behind him, "fancy seeing you here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Also, the song I used in this chapter is Miserable at Best by Mayday Parade. **

_italics - Blaine;_ **_bold italics - Kurt_**

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt's eyebrows dip down into frown as he looks at the smile on his ex-boyfriend's face.

"Of course! Did you miss me? Let me get that for you, babe." Blaine stepped forward, money in his hand to give to the barista. Kurt slapped his hand away, handing the barista his own money and picking up his non-fat mocha, before turning to face Blaine.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurt asked him, astounded that Blaine had even the decency to act like nothing was wrong.

"What? Can't I buy my boyfriend a coffee?" Blaine laughed out, putting his arm over Kurt's shoulders which Kurt slipped out of straightaway.

"Not when he's not your boyfriend anymore, Blaine. We're not together and we won't be together ever again. So if you'd move out of the way?" Kurt slid past him and out the door, resting his coffee on the top of his car as he searched his school bag for his keys. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Blaine in front of him. Blaine grabbed his face in both hands and went to kiss him. Kurt pushed him away with both hands on Blaine's chest.

"No Blaine, you don't get to pull stupid shit like this, leave me alone." Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm in a tight and painful grip and tried to pull him closer. Kurt looked at Blaine in surprise, when Blaine tumbled to the floor.

"Stay away from Kurt, Anderson. You come near him and not only will you end up on the floor again, you'll be unconscious too. Understood?" Sebastian stood with one hand on his hip, while he examined the others knuckles. He glanced up to glare at Blaine. Blaine stood, rubbing his jaw and walked away, brushing his hands on his coat before slipping them into his pockets.

Sebastian turned to Kurt, concern etched onto his features. "Are you okay?" Sebastian looked at Kurt, his light blue eyes wide, his light brown hair falling onto his forehead as the hairspray lost its hold. Sebastian reached up to swipe the hair off of Kurt's forehead and put it back in place, but Kurt jerked away and turned away to face his car as Sebastian quickly lowered his hand. They both stood in silence; Kurt gazing at his car and Sebastian watching Kurt, the way his head was lowered in thought and his chest moving with each breath.

"Thanks Sebastian," Kurt fiddled with the buttons on his coat and opened the car door. Kurt sat down and went to close the door, but Sebastian reached his hand out to hold it in place.

"Kurt, I wanted to tell you that, er, that you should get to school. You'll be late otherwise so you better hurry."

"Okay..." Kurt went to close the door and Sebastian stopped it with his hand again. "And Kurt?" He looked at Sebastian expectantly, his eyebrows raised. "You wanna get coffee later?"

Kurt smiled, "Why not?" and slammed the door closed before Sebastian could stop him this time, starting the engine and pulling away. He looked back in his mirror at Sebastian to see him staring at the ground and smiling to himself.

* * *

Kurt was sitting in the back of his first class when his phone chimed quietly. He shrugged his shoulders at the teacher who was looking at him disappointedly and turning back to the board as he got his phone out.

From Sebastian: Were you late to school?

To Sebastian: No, but I'm sure you were. It must have taken at least an hour to get back to Dalton.

From Sebastian: It wasn't too bad, plus totally worth it.

To Sebastian: Punching Blaine in the face?

From Sebastian: Yeah, that felt kinda wonderful.

From Sebastian: I hope it hurt him as much as it hurt me to do it.

To Sebastian: Because you hate inflicting unnecessary pain on others?

From Sebastian: Exactly. I have to go, see you at 4?

To Sebastian: Definitely.

* * *

Kurt's day passed painfully slowly, with a nice number of awkward encounters with Blaine throughout. The first was in the corridors and Blaine chose to ignore him in favour of glaring holes through his shoes and into the floor. The second was at lunch when Blaine decided to be unbelievably childish and split the glee club in half by refusing to sit on the same table as Kurt. The worst was at the end of the day in glee club when Blaine decided he had a song to sing to the group. Kurt had to refrain from rolling his eyes as the music started and Blaine began to sing.

_Kurtie, don't cry, I know_  
_You're trying your hardest_  
_And the hardest part is letting go_  
_Of the nights we shared_  
_Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting_  
_But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright_  
_And when we look to the sky, its not mine, but i want it so._

Kurt couldn't believe his ears. How dare Blaine sing a song to him about cheating as if he was the one who had cheated? Kurt stood up to sing the chorus over Blaine.

**_Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight_**  
_I know he's there and_  
**_You're probably hanging out and making eyes_**  
_while across the room, he stares_  
**_I'll bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor_**  
**_And ask my boy to dance, and he'll say yes._**

Kurt, who had been making his way to the door, carried on walking and heard the band stop playing and an angry shout from Rachel to come back and "not be so rude." Kurt reached the doors and shivered as the cold air hit him, realising he had left him coat in the choir room. _I'm not going back in there anytime soon, _he nodded to himself and turned up the heater all the way once he had settled into the driver's seat. He smiled as he turned on the radio and thought about who he was going to see.


	4. Chapter 4

After listening to Nick and Jeff whine at him all afternoon since he had told them he was meeting Kurt after school for coffee at the Lima Bean, Sebastian gave in and let them go with him to see Kurt. He sometimes forgot that everyone at Dalton knew Kurt and had gone to school with him while Sebastian was living in France.

Sebastian slid from the driver's seat once he had parked and looked over at Nick and Jeff to see them waiting in the backseat of his car. Rolling his eyes, he opened the door to ask them why they hadn't moved yet. Jeff jumped out of the car saying "Thanks for opening the door!" And Nick followed but stopped next to him to say "Don't you think Kurt looks beautiful today?" He nodded across the car park and Sebastian looked up to see Kurt walking towards them. He was wearing tight black jeans with white knee length boots and a pale green shirt. Sebastian noticed he wasn't wearing a coat, even though it was cold and looked like it was going to rain. Sebastian lightly blushed at Nick's words and drew his own coat in closer around himself.

Kurt met them by the door and Jeff and Nick grabbed both his hands and dragged him into the warmth of the coffee shop. _Of course they were practically best friend,_ Sebastian sighed and threw his hands up by his sides and followed them in, listening to Kurt's quiet giggling.

They queued for their drinks and Sebastian listened while Jeff talked to Kurt excitedly about Warbler practice and how his roommate wouldn't let him leave his clothes on the floor like Kurt did. Jeff looked pointedly at Sebastian when he said it and Sebastian shrugged in reply. There was still no way he was going to stay and sleep in a room when it was covered with Jeff's dirty laundry.

Jeff and Nick grabbed their coffees first and ran round the tables calling "We get to choose seats!" they ended up going to a table in the corner of the shop, with two massive armchairs. They both jumped onto one and cuddled up together, leaving the other for Sebastian and Kurt.

Sebastian sat down first, moving to the side for Kurt to fit in next to him, and when he did, Sebastian's eye momentarily closed and he felt Kurt's thigh rest against his. He lifted his arm automatically to rest behind Kurt's head on the back of the chair to make more room and he felt Kurt stiffen and then relax again slowly as Nick carried on speaking about how he was so glad to see him again after so long and he couldn't believe that he and Blaine had broken up.

"Why did you break up?" Jeff asked after sipping his drink and cuddling further into Nick's side.

"It wasn't planned - Blaine, he cheated on me." Kurt looked at both Nick and Jeff and then at Sebastian. He hadn't actually told anyone yet why they'd broken up, New Directions only knew because they were all terrible gossips, even though Kurt wasn't sure if they all knew the real reasons.

Jeff was staring at him with his mouth open and Nick was looking at him with sympathy. Sebastian frowned at him and looked down at the table, apparently deep in thought.

"Kurt... I don't know what to say – I can't believe he would do something like that." Nick reached over to pull Jeff closer to him as if he were scared of losing Jeff like Kurt had lost Blaine. Jeff seemed to subconsciously take his hand to comfort him and laced their fingers together.

"It's fine, the only thing bad about breaking up with him is our overdramatic friends who seem to think it was their relationship too."

"Kurt!" Jeff exclaimed quickly, sitting up higher in his seat.

"Yes?" Kurt laughed as Nick tried to get Jeff sitting down properly again.

"You know what this means don't you?" At everyone's blank looks Jeff continued, "You can totally just hook up with people at parties now." Sebastian laughed at the idea of Kurt hooking up with a stranger.

"Who has a party coming up? Oh! Sebastian does!" Sebastian stopped laughing and looked at Jeff's excited expression. Jeff smiled, "Kurt can come to your party can't he, Sebastian?"

Kurt looked to Sebastian who smiled back a little. "Sure, it's Friday night. Can you make it?"

Kurt's smile widened, "As it so happens, I am definitely free. I can't wait!" Kurt was pleased his old date night with Blaine could be replaced with something just as, if not more, fun.

"Great," Sebastian cleared his throat, "do you want a refill?" he asked the group and after getting murmurs on confirmation he went back to the counter, leaving Kurt with Nick and Jeff.

"So Kurt, you and Sebastian?" Kurt felt the blood rising in his cheeks and looked out the window at the darkening clouds as he imagined the looks Jeff and Nick were giving each other at that moment.

"He's just... around, both yesterday when Blaine and I broke up and also this morning when I came to get coffee. As a matter of fact, he seems to be here too often, have the coffee shops near Dalton all shut down or can they not stand to have him anymore?"

"I have a feeling Sebastian just likes the view better here." Kurt turned around to see Sebastian watching them but quickly turning away when Kurt looked over. Jeff smirked at him and Kurt rolled his eyes.

Sebastian returned and sat down next to Kurt quietly and commented on how weather can really ruin someone's day. Kurt looked outside to see it had started raining; pouring from the sky quickly enough that when it reached the floor it bounced up again and began to make a louder noise on the roof. Nick and Jeff were complaining about how they needed to get back to Dalton because if it was going to rain like this all night, they didn't trust Sebastian to drive them back in both the rain and the dark.

"Oh my god, I don't even have my coat" Kurt realised as they were all standing up to leave and pulling on their jackets. "I left it in the choir room by accident. I'll be soaked by the time I get home."

Sebastian slid off the coat he had just pulled on and gave it to Kurt who held it out in front of himself, as if unsure of what he was supposed to do with it. "You'll need one for tomorrow as well so you should just wear mine, you can give it back whenever." Kurt was astonished but he pulled on the coat anyway, revelling in the warmth it provided.

"Thanks Sebastian, I'm sure I'll see you again before the week is through."

"I'm sure you will." Sebastian winked and put his hand on Kurt's back to guide him to the door, opening it for him and watched Kurt step out and start a quick jog to his car, opening the door and giving Sebastian a quick wave before he got in. When he had closed the door and was sure he was masked by the rain and the window, Kurt pulled the coat up and over his chin and inhaled the smell. It just smelt so good.

Sebastian's eyes widened and he chuckled to himself as he watched Kurt snuggle into his coat inside his car. He'd make sure he saw Kurt Hummel again very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian sighed as he looked at the work piled up on his desk in his dorm room. With both a Warbler meeting and lacrosse practice and a never ending stack of work, there would be no way he'd be able to go to Lima to see Kurt today. He slid on his blazer, smoothing it down with both hands, grabbed his bag and hastily left the room, after texting Kurt to tell him he'd be by on Thursday to pick his coat up.

He hadn't slept well last night because he couldn't stop thinking about Kurt: Kurt wearing _his_ coat; Kurt getting coffee; Kurt smiling at him. And then thought about how Kurt was going to be at his party, in his house. What if Kurt didn't like the house, or had a bad time? What if Kurt hooked up with someone like Jeff said? Kurt wouldn't... would he? Sebastian really hoped not.

Kurt had gotten home late the night before. He had about halfway when he received a phone call from Finn asking him to pick up some pizza. Kurt not only had to wait in a horribly long line to order the pizza and then wait for it to be made, he then ended up getting caught in terrible traffic because of the rain and finally gotten home at quarter past nine.

He had opened the door and Finn was already waiting on the other side of it, taking the pizza from his hands and walking away and calling "hey, new coat?" Kurt followed him through to the kitchen and told him how he'd forgotten his own in the choir room.

"Oh, Puck noticed you'd forgotten it, so I picked it up for you when you left -I put it on your bed.

"Thanks Finn. So how many of you in glee hate me right now?"

Finn counted on his fingers for a minute and stopped when he reached seven, shrugging to himself and said "I don't know." He picked up his pizza again and Kurt laughed, asking, "Are Carole and Dad home?"

He got out plates and looked over at Finn who was pouring them both some diet coke. "Yeah, they're packing right now for their trip."

"When do they leave again?" Kurt asked, picking up a slice of pizza as Finn did the same.

"I think it's Friday but Mum said something about how she needs to double check they've got everything they could possibly need now, just in case something goes wrong. They don't come back until Tuesday night." Kurt looked up at this; it seemed he didn't even need to tell his Dad he was going out to a party on Friday.

Kurt finished his pizza and went to his room. He got ready for bed quickly by cutting out his skincare regimen and just taking off his clothes and sliding on his pyjamas. He moved the coat Finn had put on his bed onto his desk chair and held Sebastian's coat in his hands. He didn't want to forget it in the morning in case he happened to bump into him at the Lima Bean, so he put it on the pillow next to his on his bed.

When he got into bed he pulled the covers up to his chin and fell asleep straightaway.

* * *

Kurt awoke and jumped into the shower, and walking downstairs in his outfit of a red jumper with white jeans, picking up Sebastian's coat and laying it onto the back of his chair while he ate a croissant for breakfast. Finn stumbled down not long after, still in his pyjamas and asked if he could get a lift with Kurt to school. Kurt told him he could if he hurried to get dressed. Fin ran up the stairs again and Kurt pulled out his phone, having just received a text.

From Sebastian: I won't be able to collect my coat today, too much school work. Tomorrow after school?

Kurt sent back a text telling him it was fine and he'd see him tomorrow, and pulled on Sebastian's coat anyway. He grabbed his keys and put on his boots as Finn once again came running down the stairs, pulling his fingers through his hair to try and straighten it out. Kurt rolled his eyes and slapped his hands away, he combed it slightly to the side and Finn took out his phone, probably to text Rachel.

They both rushed out the door, Finn holding his shoes in his hands and started the journey to school.

The day passed and before Kurt knew it, school was finished. Kurt needed to decide whether he was going to glee or not... Rachel marched up to him and said "Oh Kurt, if you're going to be rude in glee practice again, don't bother coming. We all agreed yesterday that if you don't sort your issues out, you'll be kicked out." Kurt's mouth dropped open.

"You'd kick_ me _out? _Me?"_ Kurt couldn't believe how easily Blaine had been sided with. He decided he would skip going to glee today and go tomorrow. He wouldn't back down and let them kick him out of glee, but there was no way he could deal with them today. Kurt went to his locker and pulled out the coat he had been wearing today – Sebastian's coat. He put it on and made his way out the building, deciding he would stop to pick up a coffee from the Lima Bean and then go home and watch a film while eating whatever food he could find in the house.

He hadn't moved from his place on the sofa under his blankets when Finn came home with Puck and Sam. They all walked into the living room and saw the bowl of crisps and popcorn he had laid out for himself. Puck picked up both bowls and sat on the sofa next to Kurt and when Sam had sat down, handed over one of the bowls. Kurt sat up and sent them all glares for interrupting him. Finn just shoved Kurt's shoulder over so there was a gap on the edge of the sofa which Finn settled into.

"What are we watching?" Puck asked, stuffing more popcorn into his mouth.

"_We _aren't watching anything. I'm watching Breaking Dawn."

"Part one or two?" Sam asked, handing Kurt the bowl of crisps which Kurt took automatically and replied "One," taking a crisp and passing the bowl onto Finn.

"That's cool with me." Puck stood up so he wasn't sitting on the blankets anymore and pulled it up so he was underneath it with Kurt. The boys continued to eat and when the film finished they switched over the disk to watch part two. Burt came into the room at ten telling Puck and Sam that unless they were sleeping over, it was time to be getting home. They stood up and said goodbye and Kurt once again made his way upstairs to bed. After slipping under the covers, he checked his phone for messages, wondering if maybe Sebastian had text him. When he found no messages from him, he turned off his phone and shut his eyes.

* * *

"Kurt! Kurt, you're going to be late to school!" Burt walked into his son's room to see he was still fast asleep and holding tightly onto... a coat? Burt shook his head and laughed, shaking his son's shoulders.

"Oh my god, what time is it?"Kurt sat straight up in bed and pushed the covers back.

"Kurt, I have to go down to the shop but you have," Burt stopped to check his watch, "about ten minutes to get ready for school." Burt left and Kurt rushed to his wardrobe pulling out the first clothes he saw – a grey t-shirt with a black cardigan and black jeans. He ran to the bathroom and jumped into the shower, screeching when the cold water hit his back. _Damn Finn using all the hot water!_

Kurt's day at school seemed to be as fast paced as yesterday. It had reached the end of the day and he was ready to face the glee club. However, they had all sat together on the same table at lunch, and no matter how awkward it had been, Kurt called that progress.

He entered the room, being greeted by silence until Puck called for him to sit with him.

"I thought you'd be too busy to show up to glee today, Kurt. You seemed too busy yesterday to show up..." Tina looked at Kurt with a challenge in her eyes and Kurt stared at her because _what the fuck?_

"Don't worry about it Kurt, we all know how unimportant glee is now." Kurt looked at Mike, Rachel, Mercedes and back to Tina. "I mean, who would go to glee club when they have so many other people to go and see? And Kurt, it seems _you_ especially really get around." Kurt laughed, unable to stop because of the hilarity of the situation. They thought he'd cheated on Blaine, or had been sleeping around? He didn't even know how they had come to this conclusion.

"Come on Tina, it was just one boy." He was surprised to hear Blaine's voice in this, but he wasn't sure what boy Blaine was even talking about, unless he meant Sebastian...

"There is no boy; I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'I have nothing else to add.'

Rachel stood up and said, "I declare this glee practice over, until all issues can be resolved between members there's no point in trying to do anything. I take no blame for this; it's your fault if we lose Sectionals."

Everyone stood up, no one really complaining – they were just wasting their time. They made their way outside to the car park and Kurt was surprised to see a car he didn't recognise parked next to his Navigator. He was further surprised when the person who got out of the car smiled at him and called "Kurt, I got you a coffee!" and walked to meet Kurt who had paused near the school building to get his keys out of his bag.

Kurt smiled, he couldn't believe Sebastian had brought him coffee, although looking around at the faces of the other glee members, he could see Sebastian showing up was really not helping his case at all.

He reached Sebastian who handed him his coffee and smirked at Kurt, "Still wearing my coat, are we?" Kurt blushed and looked down at himself. "It's... warm?" He smiled shyly up at Sebastian who just smiled back in return.

"It's not a problem. I also wanted to double check your coming to my party tomorrow night?"

Kurt nodded, "Of course." Kurt slid out of Sebastian's coat and handed it to the boy who didn't put it on, just hung it over his arm. Sebastian opened Kurt's door for him and winked. Kurt waved and drove away, a sudden thought popping into his mind; _what am I going to wear?_


	6. Chapter 6

Puck, Finn and Sam lay on Kurt's bed sharing a bowl of crisps. They'd been there for the past hour watching Kurt as he pulled more and more outfits from his wardrobe and ran to the bathroom to try them on.

They looked up at the door when Kurt stepped out for the twenty-third time and Puck gave a low whistle.

"This is the one, Kurt." Kurt smiled and went to stand in front of the mirror, looking at his outfit. He was wearing some denim shorts which had previously belonged to Quinn before she had gotten pregnant. They were short and barely covered the tops of his thighs, but he hadn't gotten a chance to wear them yet and there was no way he would turn down this opportunity. On his top half he wore his favourite black long sleeved jumper that he didn't get to wear often because he thought it lacked colour.

He had paired it with his knee-high black lace up boots and by the thumbs up he was receiving from Finn, he knew this was the one. He walked into his bathroom and styled his hair, smiling when he gave himself a final look in the mirror.

All day at school he had been thinking through possible outfits. He had tried to think them through last night but had been too stressed when he couldn't find anything and had ended up emptying out his wardrobe onto his bedroom floor in annoyance and sitting amongst his clothes, just staring at them until his dad had come in. He told him to stop being an idiot by sitting in his expensive clothes and tidy them up. And seeing as how this was the most intelligent thing Kurt had heard all day, he did just that, followed by eating cookies with Finn and going to bed.

Now, he was re-reading the text he had gotten from Sebastian with the time and address for the party, and pulling into a long driveway to a very big house. Cars littered the driveway, the house lit brightly in every room and music that could be heard from where Kurt was. Was this actually Sebastian's house? Because _oh my..._

* * *

Sebastian had gotten home from school and put his bags in his bedroom before taking off his uniform and leaving it on his bedroom floor and getting straight in the shower. He got out and dressed in his jeans and a grey v-neck top with a black cardigan.

In the kitchen he found a note from his parents telling him to have fun this weekend and they were sorry they had to work the weekend he came home from school. He smiled and moved outside to the garage where he and his brother had stored the alcohol in the refrigerator for the party. He moved the drinks to the kitchen and smiled as he saw his brother, Caspian, reading the note from their parents.

Caspian looked up at the noise and winked at his brother, "I saw Jeff while I was getting coffee earlier, he said something about you inviting somebody _very _special tonight. Care to tell me who?"

Sebastian laughed quietly and shook his head, looking in the cupboards for the cups they had bought last week.

"No?" Caspian asked, as he walked around the island, reaching to the top of another cupboard to get the cups. "I heard it was someone called Kurt? That he used to go to Dalton? Or did Jeff tell me wrong?" Sebastian went for a light punch to Caspian's arm, but missed when he dodged and they laughed.

"Jeff may have been telling the truth." Sebastian shrugged and opened the doors to the pool in the back garden and stepped out into the afternoon sun.

"Sebby, you have a crush, how adorable." Caspian threw a cup at his head and Sebastian pouted, leaving to get a couple of chairs out by the pool, as Caspian went up to shower.

Two hours passed quickly and people started to arrive, mostly Caspian's friends because Caspian was an idiot and had gotten the time wrong. Jeff and Nick were the first to arrive from Dalton and asked "Is Kurt here yet?" as soon as they had walked in the door.

"Hello Sebastian, how are you? Fine thanks, can I take your coat?" Sebastian looked at them and they giggled before shrugging. Sebastian rolled his eyes and thought about when Kurt might arrive.

Another hour had gone by and Kurt still wasn't here. Sebastian, who had begun worrying when the rest of the Warblers had turned up but Kurt hadn't, hadn't even had a drink yet because all he could think about was Kurt. He walked through the kitchen, avoiding the people holding drinks and swaying a bit too much, seeing his brother over by the pool and went over to whine.

"Cas, Kurt's not here."

"Come on Sebastian, look around, go and amuse yourself with someone else instead of just waiting for him. What about that guy over there? He's hot." Sebastian looked over and saw the back of a boy, long, pale legs a gorgeous ass, turning around and he saw it was Kurt, talking to one of Caspian's college friends.

That wasn't fair.

"That's Kurt!" Sebastian told Caspian, whose smile got wider at the new information.

"You better go and speak to him then because Callum, who he's with, never leaves a party without hooking up with someone, and it looks like his eyes on Kurt." Sebastian was up and walking away before Caspian had finished his sentence. Caspian shrugged, laughing, and went to the kitchen to get another drink.

* * *

Kurt had parked his car with the rest when he had arrived and found the front door open already, being greeted by a girl with a drink in her hand who seemed convinced she must kiss everyone on the cheek before they enter the house.

Kurt accepted his kiss and walked in, spotting Jeff who was sitting on Nick's lap in the living room and talking to Trent who was by the sound system.

"Kurt!" Jeff exclaimed and got up to pull him into a hug. "Sebastian's here, Kurt!" Jeff spoke loudly and then raised his finger to his lips as though he had spoken in a whisper and it was a secret. Nick laughed.

"That's great, Jeff. You guys know where I can find him?"

"I think I saw him go into the garden." Kurt smiled his thanks and went to leave through the door he came in, but was grabbed by Nick who pointed him the other way to the kitchen. Kurt went through the kitchen and followed the doors to outside. He walked onto the patio, seeing a big pool and fairy lights in the trees.

A boy who looked a couple of years older than himself came up to him and introduced himself as Callum.

"Kurt." He replied, still looking round the deck for Sebastian.

The boy, Callum, grabbed his chin and held him steady. "Hey," he spoke, "You want me to get you a drink?"

Kurt opened his mouth to decline and then closed it again. "Uh, sure." He said and followed Callum back into the kitchen and watched as he poured a mixture of drinks into one cup.

Callum handed it back to him, and he took a sip, smiling as the sweet flavour hit his tongue, and taking a bigger gulp.

"You like it?" Kurt nodded.

"Mind if I try some?" He asked. Kurt held out the drink but Callum stepped in closer, pushing him up against the counter, and then the pressure was gone and standing in front of him was Sebastian, not Callum.

"Oh, sorry!" Sebastian apologised and Callum who had now gotten Sebastian's drink spilled over his shirt, stood up and walked away, shaking his head.

"Sebastian, hey, I was just looking for you." Kurt told him.

"Yeah?" Sebastian smiled.

"Yeah." Kurt smiled too and picked up his drink, taking enough gulps to finish it and picked up a bottle of cider and poured himself some more.

"Ring Of Fire in here!" a voice called from the living room.

"Wanna play?" Sebastian asked, picking up his own drink.

"Sure." Kurt answered and followed Sebastian through the house to the living room and sat in a circle with the people around him, a circle of cards in the middle.

Jeff, sitting across the circle from Kurt, picked the first card which was a six.

"Six is dicks!" Someone called out, and all the boys around the circle had a drink. They went around, Kurt pouring some of his drink into the cup in the middle when a king was pulled by a girl who apparently went to school with Sebastian's brother, Caspian. He had to drink when an eight was drawn by Trent and that meant mate and you choose a friend to drink with you. Sebastian hadn't been paying attention for one of the rounds and so when a seven was pulled and everyone pointed at the ceiling or 'heaven', he was the last to do so and had to drink.

They went around until the last king was drawn by Kurt himself, having to drink what had been poured into the big cup in the middle. Sebastian picked it up for him; the rule of only the person sitting on your left can hold your drink having been made by another girl named Chloe who had picked a jack.

Kurt, whose head was already slightly woozy, smiled at Sebastian and he rested the cup on Kurt's lip. Kurt downed it as the shouts around him were telling him to do, the flavours having actually blended nicely from the berry ciders and mixtures of vodka.

"Sebastian, where's your bathroom?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian stood up, leading Kurt up the stairs and to the bathroom, switching on the light.

Before Sebastian could leave, Kurt grabbed his arm and exclaimed, "Sebastian!"

"What?" Sebastian looked down at Kurt who had an excited smile on his face.

"Your bath is huge!" Sebastian laughed and when Kurt climbed into his bath, he did so too, his back leaning against the back with Kurt kneeling in front of him.

"Sebastian, can I kiss you?"

Sebastian nodded and Kurt put his hands on Sebastian's jaw and leaned in, closing his eyes as his lips touched Sebastian's. He felt Sebastian's hands on his cheeks, sliding down his neck and chest, down to his hips, as he kneeled in between Sebastian's legs.

The kiss was heated and passionate, and Kurt could feel Sebastian's tongue against his bottom lip, Sebastian's hand touching his thigh. He opened his mouth a little more, feeling Sebastian's tongue against his own for a second before they broke apart, turning towards the voices outside the room.

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise when he saw Blaine there, looking at him with shock and a disapproving frown on his face. Blaine shook his head, leaving and Kurt turned to face Sebastian.

They sat there for a minute looking at each other, Sebastian standing up first and getting out, offering his hand to Kurt, who stood up as well. Sebastian sensed Kurt's hesitation and kissed Kurt's cheek, threading his fingers through Kurt's.

"Sebastian, maybe I should just go home."

"I'm not letting you drive home like this, you're sleeping here tonight."

Kurt nodded and was led to Sebastian's room and stood by the door as Sebastian went in and turned on a lamp by the bed. Sebastian got out a t-shirt and pyjama bottoms from his drawers and handed them to Kurt.

"I'll be back, I'm just going to speak to my brother. Go to sleep, Kurt." Sebastian put his hand onto Kurt's check and kissed his lips, a lingering kiss that Kurt still felt when Sebastian had left the room. He got changed quickly, sliding into Sebastian's bed.

* * *

Sebastian ran downstairs, through the kitchen and out into the garden, spotting Caspian kissing some girl with blonde hair.

"Caspian," Sebastian shouted, pushing the girl out of his way. She stumbled and fell back into the pool, spluttering when she reached the surface.

"Oops..." Caspian laughed, Sebastian grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"I kissed Kurt!"

"Well done, Sebastian! As your older brother, I don't think you can fully understand how proud I am in this moment and-"

"Shut up Cas! What if, oh my god, what if he doesn't want to be friends anymore?"

"Well, where is he?"

"In my bed."

"Wow, that was quick work, even for you Seb."

"No! Not that!"

"Okay, Sebastian. So do you think that maybe, instead of talking to me, you should go to sleep too, or perhaps see your other friends?"

"Oh. Okay. Thanks Cas."

"My pleasure." Caspian walked away, shaking his head. Sometimes, Seb really was useless.

Sebastian went into his room, seeing Kurt asleep in his bed, and quickly gabbing his pyjamas and going into his bathroom to get changed. He came out and slid into the other side of his bed.

"'Bastian?" Kurt murmured.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Come here." Kurt turned on his side and slid his arm around Sebastian's waist, laying his head on Sebastian's chest.

"Night 'Bastian." Kurt yawned.

Sebastian closed his eyes, "Night Kurt."

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update.**

**I changed my pen name to BNGrayson.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sebastian rolled over in bed, a small smile playing on his lips as he recalled the moments of last night to his mind. He reached over and felt his pillow, his hand brushing over the cold sheets. An empty bed.

He immediately sat upright, his eyes wide and looked around the room. He saw Kurt's jumper on the floor and looked to his bathroom door where he heard the shower running. He breathed out a heavy sigh of relief.

He collected an outfit for the day; denim shorts and his favourite green polo. He stood up, stretching. The shower stopped and he made his way to the door, ready to jump in and have his shower too.

Kurt opened the door and jumped as he caught sight of Sebastian so close to him.

"Sebastian, don't scare me like that!" Kurt shouldered his way out of the room and picked up a glass of water on the nightstand that he took a sip from.

"Sebastian? Last night you were very fond of the name 'Bastian.'"

Kurt's cheeks turned a dull pink. "Oh. So I was." He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

Sebastian walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, what's up?"

"Blaine saw us last night."

"I know." Sebastian sat next to Kurt. "Do you regret it?"

"No, it's just I know Blaine will be angry with me. It sounds ridiculous but Blaine and I used to trust each other and have a really good relationship. I suppose it's bothering me that we just don't have that anymore. It's making me feel a little sad."

"You know what I do when I'm sad?" Kurt shook his head. "I go to Scandals."

"What's that?"

"The greatest place you'll ever go."

* * *

"Sebastian, where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"Out, Cas?" Sebastian turned round to look at his brother who stood with a garbage bag in his hand and a mop in the other.

"Not until you've cleaned at least one room." Cas, spotting Kurt, smiled. "Is this Kurt? Hey! I'm so happy to finally meet you, you know, sober and all."

"You too." Kurt replied.

Sebastian turned around with Kurt to head for the door again.

"Did I fucking stutter, Seb? One room, then you go." Sebastian sighed and headed into the living room where he sat Kurt on the couch. "Stay there." He told him and went to collect cleaning supplies.

Kurt watched as Sebastian quickly tried to clean the room, picking up a cup here and there and shoving them into a bag. Sebastian looked up at him as he heard Cas go back into the kitchen.

"You want me to help?" Kurt asked.

"Nope. I want you to run - out the back. Go."

They both stood and made their way very quickly to the back of the house, leaving through the gate near the pool. They didn't stop running until they reached Kurt's car.

Kurt searched his pockets and exclaimed, "Shit! I don't have my keys!"

"We'll take my car." Sebastian put his hand on Kurt's back and guided him to a separate garage. They climbed in and Kurt smiled as Sebastian turned the radio on.

* * *

Kurt had been studying Sebastian in the car and said, "Turn the car around. I'm not going anywhere with you while you wear that."

"What?" Sebastian glanced down at his outfit and shrugged.

"That green polo."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not."

"If I turn back Cas might kill me."

"Then today, we shop."

They arrived at the mall in record time and Sebastian was coerced into purchasing a new shirt to wear with his shorts which he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. He rolled his eyes jokingly when Kurt stated his approval. Kurt, who was wearing his shorts from the night before and Sebastian's tee, said there was no need to change his own outfit because he looked fabulous as always.

They had enjoyed the ride to Scandals, sitting in silence for the majority of the journey. It was comfortable and seemed as though it took no time at all. They had arrived in good time and made their way in, past a tired looking man who didn't even ask for ID.

Sebastian took him to the bar and ordered them both drinks. They chatted for a while and when Sebastian asked Kurt if he wanted to dance, Kurt found himself saying yes.

They made their way to the dance floor, Kurt stood facing Sebastian, looking at some of the other couples around them. Sebastian laughed and placed his hands on Kurt's hips, pulling him closer. Kurt closed his eyes as he and Sebastian swayed in time to the music, letting Sebastian's thigh slip between his. Kurt looked up and found Sebastian watching him back, his eyes sparkling. Sebastian leaned down slightly, pressing his lips against Kurt's softly. Kurt tightened his arms around Sebastian.

They continued dancing for a long time until Kurt left Sebastian on the dance floor while he used the bathroom.

Kurt thought about Sebastian as he walked away from him. He was a good dancer, and understanding and he seemed as though he really liked Kurt. Kurt smiled to himself and left to head back to the bar in hopes of seeing Sebastian there. Finding it empty, he looked to the dance floor and saw Sebastian still dancing, with another man. The man leaned closer to Sebastian, as if whispering to him and then kissed him.

Kurt whirled around quickly and faced the bar. _This could not be happening._

_As if I thought I liked him,_ Kurt thought to himself, disgusted. He angrily wiped a stray tear away from his cheek, making his way to the door, where he recognised... "_Blaine?"_

"Kurt, you're crying! Are you okay?"

"No, please Blaine, just get me out of here."

Blaine led Kurt out into the parking lot and they both got into Blaine's mom's car.

"Do you want me to do anything for you, Kurt?"

"Just take me home."

* * *

**To be very honest with you, I have completely forgotten where this story was going. I plan on the next chapter being the last one. Sorry for being an awful writer.**


End file.
